Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Missions and expeditions parent I created Category:Missions and expeditions based on my rereading this, which had everyone actually agreeing that we should have the category, but not liking the name (myself in fact) or what category it should be under. I'm fine with the name as is now, and will do the work to change it if I misread that and we decide otherwise, but there wasn't a category decided to place this under, so we still need that. I did like the original suggestion of "Events", which could then cover Crossing, Fornax Disaster (categorized), Alien abduction, and other uncategorized pages, but since that failed the first time around, I'm open to suggestions. - 14:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I like Events as well; I'm not sure what else you could use instead.--31dot 09:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Production POV categories Award categories We have categroies for Category:Academy Award winners and Category:Academy Award nominees, Category:Emmy Award winners and Category:Emmy Award nominees, and Category:Saturn Award winners and Category:Saturn Award nominees. To complete the list we also should have Category:Screen Actors Guild Award winners and Category:Taurus World Stunt Award nominees. Maybe I am missing one more, see this list. – Tom 06:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Support. - 06:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Come up with a full list, and it shouldn't be a problem I don't think. -- sulfur 15:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :So, would Star Trek be listed in the "Screen Actors Guild Award winners" category, or all the individual series pages? I'm not sure how to place the series at whole in there. Was that award a honorary one, or do series win like that all the time? - Archduk3 (on an unsecure connection) 03:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I also approve of such a category (at least, in principal). --Defiant 04:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, here are the missing categories, so far: * Category:ACE Eddie Award nominees * Category:ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominees * Category:ADG Excellence in Production Design Award winners * Category:ALMA Award nominees * Category:ALMA Award winners * Category:ASC Award nominees * Category:ASCAP Film and Television Music Award winners * Category:BAFTA Award nominees * Category:C.A.S. Award nominees * Category:C.A.S. Award winners * Category:Grammy Award nominees * Category:Hugo Award nominees * Category:Hugo Award winners * Category:International Monitor Award winners * Category:MTV Movie Award nominees * Category:The NAACP Image Award nominees * Category:Satellite Award nominees * Category:Satellite Award winners * Category:Screen Actors Guild Award winners * Category:Taurus World Stunt Award nominees * Category:Writers Guild of America Award nominees * Category:Writers Guild of America Award winners I only thought to include these categories to people, maybe also companies but not to specific episodes or the series. These categories could be subcategories to Category:Award nominees and Category:Award winners. Tom 18:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I prefer a single "Awards" category, then the rest laid out in the same style that we have now for the various award categories (ie, Awards->X nominees->X winners). The overall awards page (and the redirects that we have) can go into that top level "Awards" category. I'm not sure that we need "Award nominees" and "Award winners" as extra categories. -- sulfur 18:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Support revised proposal. - 12:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Maintenance categories MAI (game rating logos) For the rating logos of the various boards rating video games. See Category:Memory Alpha images (game system logos) for the similar category for the system logos. - 15:17, June 14, 2012 (UTC) * Support -- Renegade54 16:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC)